


sunspots

by cjr09



Category: Eldemore
Genre: I'm gonna add them as I work on this, Multi, TONS OF TAGS TBA KILL ME, i'd really appreciate some feedback tho rip because this is so short, it's gon get big, rn this is just a short setup but!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: He is the blood of ash and Ancients. He wakes on a scorched beach surrounded by black glass and ice. He has a gouge in his side, and the dual gaze of the one who put it there firmly on his back. He's not dead....He has a dog now, apparently.





	1. Prologue

When Sun comes to, he’s lying on a beach. He’s vaguely aware of his injuries; an ache something like ice cutting straight to his marrow.

The sun isn’t in the sky- it’s a mostly cloudless night, Eldemore’s two moons shine down benevolently. The stars twinkle. When he sits up bits of black glass cut into his hands.

“Hmm,” a voice from behind him says, and he startles, turning hard before grabbing his side, gasping. A fatal stab wound.

“I didn’t think I’d hit you hard enough to kill you, but,” the woman with dual colored eyes standing mostly non-threateningly to the side starts, trailing off with purpose. He knows there’s a wound mirroring his own underneath her coat.

So they hadn’t killed each other, despite best efforts, but-

“Chill,” the half-ancient in front of him warns, eyes glowing with intent. She’s smirking slightly at her own joke. Sun’s blood boils.

(Her eyes are always, always, different colors- they should only change, reveal her true nature, when she uses her magic, but they are always glowing, even if one was effectively useless. Sun doesn’t- how can she hold that much energy- what was she _doing-_ )

“Why aren’t I dead,” Sun asks, or tries to; it comes out more like a croak than a command.

Ice shrugs, sitting down across the blackened sand from him with a wince of discomfort. “I dunno.”

(She isn't  _ice_ but she's- she's the freeze of winter, polar ice flows and the crushing weight of the sea itself, she's the bite of some ocean's fangs but he could never guess which one made someone so entirely unlike anyone else.)

She taps the side of her skull, next to her blinded eye. “We’ve got the blood of ash and Ancients. Guess it’s pretty sturdy stuff.”

Sun frowns deeply. She’s not wrong, but her sword- it’s still in its sheath, probably digging awkwardly into her hip with the way she’s sat down- that’s a weapon that can kill Ancients without the ash in their blood. She could have killed him.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” He tries again, voice no less wrecked than the first time he spoke.

“I told you, didn’t hit you hard enough.”

Her eyes are very bright despite the moons above. She seems amused, if calculating; Sun knows she wouldn’t, _shouldn’t,_ hesitate to. But here they were, on a scorched beach, surrounded by broken black glass and shards of ice. And he’s not dead.

“Why didn’t you?”

There’s something more vulnerable in his voice: shaky and shivering; something like fear. Something like guilt, maybe. Regret. Panic.

Ice tilts her head and studies him for a moment, face perfectly blank. Sun is a full head taller than Ice, and they're sitting down; she seems bigger than the moons, the stars, like she could eclipse the sun in the sky (she did). Her eyes are very bright and Sun's are dull as ash. She leans back, draping an arm over her knee, and speaks.

“I’ve got a dog that needs rehoming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tetra "hey you tried to kill me but want a dog" swan strikes again
> 
> THIS IS SUPER SHORT but it's the best prologue i could think of lmao
> 
> welcome to "therapy for your angry neighboorhood sun god" he's so screwed you guys have no idea
> 
> I'm really excited to work on this!!! It's been a really long time since I've done a multichapter ANYTHING nevermind a work for my own characters; I think it'll be a lot of fun and some great practice, no matter what I end up with in the end- or how long it ends up being XP
> 
> This is really going to be a story I largely make up as I go along since the characters in it aren't even confirmed- regardless, I'm really excited! I hope you guuys are too this is gonna be a RIDE
> 
> Hey! Like my stuff and wanna support me and what I do (and help me buy jaders to finish this story)? [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/cjwrites) That'd be super cool of you.


	2. we die alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We all die alone," Ice says, soft and fond. "We live together."

They sit like that for a while.

Two half-gods on a blackened beach, surrounded by the sea and stars. Sun isn't looking at Ice, but he knows she's not looking at him, either.

Ice may be calm, collected, at peace, but she is dying, same as he.

Sun ran her through with his spear before Ice ran him through with her rapier. He can smell blood and smoke and the bitter tang of metal sits heavy on his tongue, in his side.

She could probably have made it back to her followers; they would have healed her, they would have thought no less of a god who bled. But instead, she sits next to Sun, fading as he does.

There are still shouts in the distance, and the haze of smoke blurs his vision, the stars above, but it is quiet. They are quiet, now.

* * *

He blinks and a tear falls down his cheek. Not the smoke, then.

* * *

He wonders if she doubted- doubted the strength of her legs to carry her home, doubted that her blood would hold out long enough, doubted if she would be welcomed back.

He wonders if she had the same fear as he. He wonders if that's why she stayed.

* * *

Ice's breathing is so slow she may well be asleep. His isn't faring much better, short and shallow.

They are quiet, now.

* * *

He wants to say something, just one more thing, anything. Explain, beg, demand, something, _anything._

"I don't want to die alone," Sun says, choking on the blood of Ancients as it mixes with the ash below his body.

Ice snorts, soft but sharp, and from the sudden, forced stillness she'd pulled on her wound with the motion. It feels like hours before she speaks.

"We all die alone," she says, and there's something soft and amused in her voice, like she's recalling a fond memory.

"We all die alone," she repeats. "We live together."

* * *

He wishes it were true,  _we live together._

He's lived alone twenty-six years. He's dying alone tonight.

To his left, Ice is smiling. She's closed her eyes, but she's still breathing, not asleep. She seems relaxed, sure in herself and her words.

He wonders if that's where he went wrong, if that's where she prevailed.

_We live together._

* * *

Sun closes his eyes.

_We live together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip ravi 2k17 he will be missed
> 
> they're not dead!! i mean probably. Tetra still has to get him that dog. A ghost dog, perhaps? there is a thought
> 
> Had a brainwave in the shower so here's a really short filler chapter!!! the third will probably be like,,, an ultra long massive final chapter? god it feels good to write again tho


End file.
